


Convalescence

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Serial 155: Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survival AU: the Master wakes up in the Doctor's TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convalescence

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 168
> 
> Askainleymaster over on tumblr wanted some Seven/Ainley! fic; I needed a little inspiration. I guess this is officially a win/win.

"Doctor!" he commanded. "Let me up!"

"At least you're verbal again." The Doctor looked tired, he realized. More so than when they -- 

He frowned, trying to remember how he'd ended up here, but everything was fuzzy. "What happened?"

"You don't remember nearly turning into a cheetah?" The Doctor's raised eyebrows told him that he wouldn't believe his denial. But at least he undid the restraints.

The Master pushed himself to his feet and stood, swaying. The Doctor hurried to steady him, but he waved him away. "I'm fine," he lied, impatient with his own weakness. "There's no need to hover."


End file.
